psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Splits Computer
Psycho Dad Splits Computer is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on December 5, 2015 and is the 37th episode in the series. Plot Jesse and Corn return to The Ridgway Residence after going out for something to eat to find Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. throwing various pieces of clothing belonging to Terry onto the front lawn. Jesse and Corn immediately get out of the car to examine the situation as Jesse spots Jeff Jr. looking and filming the event from afar. Jeffrey tells Jesse that he probably should not be there. Jesse pleads to his father that his mom got all the things that she needed from the house the night prior and that him throwing out the rest of her clothing was not helping anything. Jesse (who notices that Jeffrey is filming this as well) asks him if he would upload his footage to his channel and he replies that he probably will. Meanwhile, Jeff Sr. continues to throw more of Terry's clothes on the front lawn. Jeffrey tells Jesse that Jeff Sr. has been throwing Terry's clothes on the front lawn for the past five or ten minutes. Jesse says he needs to call his mom and asks Jeffrey not to film the situation, which he refuses to do. Jeff Sr. then appears outside with Terry's monitor in his hands and proceeds to throw it onto the driveway. Jesse quickly runs up to it to inspect the potential damage as Jeff Sr. goes back inside. Jesse, Jeffrey and Corn then follow Jeff Sr. inside of the house in fear that he may break more of Terry's belongings. They all follow Jeff Sr. to his and Terry's bedroom where he grabs Terry's computer tower. Jesse explains that there is personal information on it and begs his dad to stop, saying that there is no going back if he destroys it. Jesse, Corn and Jeffrey then follow Jeff Sr. outside as Jesse continues to beg him to stop. Jeff Sr. tells Jesse that "he gets in the middle of everything" and how he essentially started the entire thing. Jesse tries to tell Jeff Sr. that if he destroys the computer, Terry will never come back. Ignoring Jesse's pleas, Jeff Sr. puts Terry's computer into a wood cutter and the computer gets crushed, rendering it useless. After Terry's computer gets destroyed, Jesse argues with Jeffery telling him how he shouldn't upload the footage to his channel and how he didn't do anything to stop Jeff Sr. from doing what he did. Jeffrey then tells Jesse how he tried to get close to Jeff Sr. but then he snapped and there was nothing anyone could do. Jesse and Corn get back into their car and start to drive back to Larry's house, with Jesse sarcastically ordering Jeffrey to record more footage as the video ends. Trivia * This is the first Psycho Video where Terry's belongings are destroyed instead of Jesse's or Jeffrey Jr's. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. returns as one of the series's main characters in this episode, following the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. **However, he does not commit any antagonistic acts neither does not even side with his father. Instead, he simply records the action and tries to convince Jesse to stay out of it, as seen in his POV in PSYCHO DAD DESTROYS COMPUTER. * This is the second Psycho Video to have someone's belongings be destroyed without the victim being present, the first was Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. * With Tom's help, Jesse, Larry, and Corn managed to recover the hard drive from the remains of Terry's computer in Jesse's vlog "SURGICAL PROCEDURE". On the outside, the hard drive is intact with no visible damage to the casing, though it's unknown if the hard drive plates and the read-write heads are still functional after Jeffrey Sr. slammed the computer to the ground. * Throughout the video, Jesse gets mad and yells at Jeffrey for recording the whole incident, despite the fact that he and Corn were recording the whole incident as well, which was criticized by people in the comments calling it hypocrisy. * Some commentators believe that Jeffrey Jr. is back to posting videos even though he filmed this aftermath video and posted it on his channel. * Jesse getting blamed for the actions of the whole divorce is a recurring theme throughout the past videos as Jeffrey Sr. constantly tells Jesse that everything is his fault, not realizing that Jesse didn't start the tradition of breaking one's belongings in The Ridgway Residence. * As said by Jesse throughout the whole video, Jeffrey Sr. may have ruined any chances of reconciling with Terry because of his actions and has been reinforced in some of the vlogs since. * Terry's reaction to the destruction of her computer is later seen in Jesse's vlog "NO GOING BACK". * In the same video, Uncle Larry and Jesse come to the conclusion that Jeffrey Sr. might have been drunk at the time. Items Destroyed *Note: Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. also threw multiple sets of Terry's clothing, none of which were destroyed however. Reception The video received more likes than dislikes, although many sided with Jeffrey Sr., since Jesse was constantly getting in the middle of personal issues. Continuity The video NO MORE RECORDS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* follows the events immediately after the video. Category:Psycho Videos